


this kind of rush

by carterhack



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: “I shouldn’t have kissed you,” Eddie whispered, looking down.“I fundamentally disagree,” Richie announced loudly. “You just made my gay dreams come true, Eddie Kasprak.” Eddie looked up at him with disbelief.[ oneshot based offthis prompt list]





	this kind of rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndOfStoryGoodbyeTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndOfStoryGoodbyeTheEnd/gifts).

Do you ever get that rush when you're with someone? When you can feel how differently they affect you than anyone else on the planet? It's like when you touch and you feel a bolt of electricity, or when you're talking and you feel butterflies in your stomach. It's more than a crush, undeniably so. It makes you feel like you're floating above the clouds. It makes you feel like you're on top of the world. Richie Tozier felt that way about Eddie Kaspbrak. He just wished he didn't. 

“Richie stop looking at my fucking cards,” Eddie kicked him. Yeah, Richie was kind of head over heels for him. He laughed and shifted away from him, scooting closer to Mike before setting down a card. He stretched his legs out, his skin rubbing against the carpet. 

“It's better than murdering you,” Stan said, waiting for Mike to pull a card before putting one down. Richie hummed, looking at Eddie's small eye roll. Cute cute cute, he thought. 

“I could still murder him,” Richie grinned, watching as Eddie rolled his eyes yet again and pulled a card from the deck before setting it down. He kind of wanted to look at his cards again to see him get heated because of how fucking cute it was, but he refrained himself. Damn, maybe he was learning self-control. 

“Maybe I'll murder you instead,” Stan said. Richie laughed, looking at the card in the middle. Blue four. Shit, he didn't have either of those. He sighed and pulled three cards from the deck before getting a blue card. He set it down before looking back up at Stan.

“I'll murder you first,” Richie said.

“I'll murder Eddie and then myself so you don't get the satisfaction,” Stan smiled and Richie laughed. 

“Stop talking about murder,” Eddie groaned. Richie glanced back over at him, giving him a lopsided smile. 

“Yeah, no one's going to die, especially not Eddie or Stan,” Mike rolled his eyes, placing a card down. 

“So there's still hope for Richie dying, then?” Stan said, pulling a card from the deck before placing it down. 

“ _ Why, Stanley, I am wounded _ ,” Richie said in his best southern accent, placing his hand over his chest. Eddie rolled his eyes while smiling, putting down a card. Richie watched him for a moment before placing down a red two on top of his.

“Uno,” Mike grinned, putting down a card. All three of them looked at him in shock. They were too busy talking to see that Mike was winning, Richie realized in dismay. 

“Shit,” Richie mumbled, watching as Stan and Eddie each put down a card. He sighed, setting down a green card. Mike gave him a bright smile before placing down his own green card. Richie threw down his cards dramatically.

“Stop you're going to get them dirty, you asshole,” Eddie picked up the cards. Richie watched as he collected the rest of the card from everyone else, neatly stacking them together before sliding them back into the box. Eddie looked up and Richie turned away, looking back as Stan and Mike, who were both standing up now. 

“Aw, you fellas are leaving?” Richie asked. 

“Yeah, it's getting late,” Mike nodded. “Eddie, you coming?” Eddie looked up before glancing at Richie. 

“You guys go ahead, I'm gonna hang out here for a bit,” Eddie smiled. Stan gave Richie a knowing look, making him turn away from him. 

“Bye, see you guys tomorrow,” Mike smiled again before the two of them headed out of the room. Now it was just the two of them. Richie grinned.

“You staying over, Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie asked, turning to the other boy. 

“Probably not,” Eddie sighed, leaning back up against the wall. 

“Yeah,” Richie nodded, looking at him. Eddie just looked at him. He felt exposed having Eddie just watch him from afar, so he scooted a little closer to him, folding up his knees and putting his head on his hands. 

“You know, Uno is kind of boring,” Richie said after a moment of silence. Eddie gave him a weird look.

“I guess…” Eddie nodded. “But it's fun to play with Mike and Stanley.” 

“Aw what about with me, Eds?” Richie asked teasingly, chuckling. 

“Everything's fun with you, Richie,” Eddie said quietly, so sincerely that it caused the atmosphere to shift. Richie swallowed, adjusting his glasses nervously. He felt his throat tighten slightly out of nerves, and part of him wanted to get out and leave. Instead, he tried his usual deflecting with humor. A Richie Tozier classic, if you will.

“Well, everything's fun with your mom,” Richie winked. His stomach twisted in nerves as he did so. He didn’t even know why, but being alone with Eddie and talking about feelings scared the shit out of him. Okay, maybe he did know why, but still.

“I'm being serious, dipshit,” Eddie huffed, covering his face. 

“I’m being serious, too, Eds,” Richie whistled, smirking at the other boy across from him. He fidgeted with his shoelaces nervously. 

“Richie, stop talking about my mom,” Eddie said, seriously. Maybe Richie would've continued, but Eddie's expression shut him down. He looked scared and vulnerable. Say what you want about him, but he at least tried to be serious when Eddie needed him to be.

“I'm sorry, Eddie,” He nodded towards him. “I'm done.” 

“Okay, thank you,” Eddie sighed, pulling up his knees to his chest. 

“You got something on your mind,” Richie observed.

“I do,” Eddie agreed, wrapping his arms around himself. Richie swallowed dryly, leaning forward and placing his hand on Eddie’s knee. Eddie looked up at him.

“I…” He paused. “I don’t know how to say it.” Every word that came out of Eddie’s mouth was making Richie’s heart race faster and faster, but he tried his hardest to keep his calm composure the best he could.

“Is there any way you could express what you have to say without words?” Richie tried weakly, picking at the carpet. 

“Uh… yeah, yeah there is…” Eddie nodded but did nothing to move. Richie watched him carefully before speaking up again.

“You know you’re not doing anything, right?” Richie chuckled, his hands now on his shoes again as he picked the dirt from the bottom of his shoes, bouncing his leg.

“I’m getting to that,” Eddie huffed before taking a deep breath. Richie waited impatiently for something to happen, anything to happen, but nothing did. He was about to say something before Eddie interrupted the silence again.

“Can I kiss you?” Eddie blurted out red-faced, averting his eyes. Richie blinked. Fuck, he was sure that his heart was going to beat out of his fucking chest.

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” Richie nodded. “Sure, yup, sounds great actually-” Then he and Eddie were kissing, and it was really fucking weird. It was kind of wet but dry at the same time and their lips were just kind of moving, but it wasn’t bad. Inside he was honestly freaking out. He was kissing Eddie fucking Kaspbrak! It didn’t last long, though, because Eddie pulled away. 

“I’m sorry,” Eddie mumbled, his face somehow even redder than before if that was even possible. Richie stared at him in confusion. What could he possible be sorry for? He just made Richie’s dreams come true.

“Don’t be fuckin’ sorry, Eds,” Richie looked at him. Eddie shifted nervously.

“**I** ** shouldn’t have kissed you,** ” Eddie whispered, looking down. 

“ **I fundamentally disagree,** ” Richie announced loudly. “You just made my gay dreams come true, Eddie Kasprak.” Eddie looked up at him with disbelief. 

“Seriously?” Eddie asked. 

“Uh, duh,” Richie rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Why else would I say yes to you kissing me?”

“To not hurt my feelings,” Eddie frowned.

“Who does that?” Richie furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I don’t know!” Eddie groaned. “Nice people?”

“When have I ever been a nice person?” Richie joked. 

“That’s a fair point,” Eddie nodded before scooting closer again, pressing their knees together. “So you uh… you…” He struggled, leaning his head back and shaking his head in annoyance at himself.

“Okay, Bill,” Richie teased.

“Beep beep, Richie…” Eddie mumbled.

“Don’t beep beep me right when we are about to kiss again,” Richie pouted. Eddie looked at him, eyes wide.

“We are?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Richie grinned. “It’s my turn to tell you something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to Melissa, love you! <3
> 
> Shout out to this [tumblr prompt list](https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/187458231167/1k-of-you-already-ive-had-this-blog-for-no-more) for giving me this prompt and an anon for requesting it! <3


End file.
